This invention relates in general to door operating devices and deals more particularly with improved door closing devices of the type which include hold-open mechanisms for automatic remote release in the event of emergency. Devices of the aforedescribed general type are extensively employed in schools, hospitals, public buildings and industrial establishments, wherein it is desirable that certain doors be maintained in at least partially open position during normal hours of operation, but close automatically upon occurrence of an emergency, as for example, a smoke or fire condition.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved electromechanical devices of the aforedescribed general type which may be readily adjusted to desired hold-open position, and which may, if desired, include additional adjustment features to permit adjustment from one hold-open position to a lesser hold-open position by door movement. The devices of the present invention fail safe to assure door closure in the event of power interruption, for any reason, and permit an associated door to be manually closed from a hold-open position.